Ninja Dragonet (SABIS Amplified)
Ninja Dragonet is a Splash and Bubbles in Smash Amplified unlockable fighter. Moveset Outside of custom move changes, Ninja Dragonet mostly stays the same from her appearance in the first two games. Her Final Smash has a brand new animation. Special Moves Custom Moves 1 Custom Moves 2 Ground Attacks Jab: Delivers a punch. Press for another. Press and hold for an infinite jab that stops with an underhand hand strike. The non infinite press releases a mucus burst with two hands. Side Tilt: Delivers a tailfin smack. Up Tilt: Swipes upwards with the tongue. Down Tilt: Quickly strikes forward with her tailfin. Side Smash: Delivers a slash from a mucus blade. Up Smash: Uses mucus blades to slash up and then out. Down Smash: Uses mucus blades to slash forward and backwards with both hands. Dash Attack: Does a tailfin sweep. Air Attacks Neutral: Focuses a short multi-hit burst of mucus. Forward Air: Delivers a horizontal slash with a mucus blade. Back Air: Delivers two tailfin smacks behind her. Down Air: Ninja Dragonet swipes downward with mucus blades. Up Air: Spins and delivers a multihit drill attack with her tailfin. Throw Pummel: Does a horizontal slash with a mucus blade. Forward: Punches foe forward. Back: Tailfin smacks the opponent behind. Down: Slams the foe down. Up: Throws her opponent upward similar to her "beam" animation pose. Animations Crawl?: Yes Wall Cling/Wall Jump: Both Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Poses like a Greninja does in Pokemon X and Y. Idle: Stretches hands out far. Idle 2: Does a ninja hand gesture with both hands. Entry: Does a flip out of a pit of mucus and does a ninja hand gesture. Special Animations Up Taunt: Does a ninja pose that serves as her "beam" special attack animations. Side Taunt: Jerks her head to move her tongue. Down Taunt: Creates two geysers of mucus from her hands. Geysers do minor damage. Victory Animation: Ninja Dragonet uses Double Team in a ninja pose. Victory Animation 2: Ninja Dragonet does ninja gestures before posing. Victory Animation 3: Ninja Dragonet sends Mucus Shurikens before landing in camera sight, posing in the standing still animation. Team Victory Animation (Charizard): Charizard uses Fire Pledge while Ninja Dragonet uses Mucus Pledge. Team Victory Animation (Decidueye): Decidueye uses Grass Pledge while Ninja Dragonet uses Mucus Pledge. Trophy Info Ninja Dragonet The Hybrid, as she is called. She is what you get when you take a Mandarin Dragonet and combine it with a Greninja. This half Pokemon can create very powerful shurikens with compressed mucus and toss them. Ninja Dragonet, like her namesake, is a ninja like Pokemon who toys with prey with high speeds. Like real ninjas, her stealth and speed are the pride and joy of Ninja Dragonet. However, she does enjoy trying to hurt her own friends. She doesn't do it on purpose, but still. It's pretty messed up. Ninja Dragonet (Alt) Battle Bond: Ash-Dragonet Summoning all of her strength, Ash-Dragonet is born. In this new form, Ninja Dragonet slams down on the ground, creating two mucus geysers. If any of the geysers hit, the opponents caught in them are subject to a flurry of stronger Mucus Shurikens and slashes from mucus blades. Ash-Dragonet finishes her opponents off with a powerful tailfin smack. After the punch or the geysers fail to hit anything, Ash-Dragonet stays in this form for a few seconds. In this form, her attacks are much more powerful. After about 10 seconds, Ash-Dragonet turns back to normal and continues on in base form until the next use of this Final Smash. Alt Costumes/Palettes Ninja Dragonet Costumes